Nirushaaki
Summary Nirushaaki is a Blaze, a human member of the Draconians, a group of people obsessed with becoming stronger by using Wathes in their search of becoming the strongest being. She’s one of the "High Singles", the top 5 strongest Blazes; in particular she's the #2. Very few people have seen her true face, although her recent killings of Dominion knights have made the Dominion sent knight squads after her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Nirushaaki, Wings, Battle Demon, Knight Killer, Saki Sagisaki (fake identity) Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Blaze nº 2 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, master swordsmanship, expert martial artist, limited Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, limited Teleportation, limited Precognition Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can easily overpower and injure Lilyhowell in seconds, sending her flying; stronger than Kokoro Pentangeli, wields Konoha Muramasa in her unrestrained "Demon Blade" form, claims to have 50% chances of victory of beating Maximilian Pendragon when wielding both Kotetsu and Muramasa) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman to Subsonic combat speed (Claims to have a 50% shot of victory over Maximilian Pendragon when wielding both Kotetsu and Muramasa, should be comparable to Un Izoey) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High, as a high-ranking member of the Draconians Kokoro is one of the strongest humans in the world and should be comparable to Wathes like Fear and Konoha Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Wounded Knee Massacre, Three Masks Passed Down by the Nadengpayaroo, Kotetsu and Muramasa Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter considered the second strongest Draconian. Modified Bartolomey Oblivion to increase its power and turn Konoha's memories 200 years into the past Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, will die if attacked in the back Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wounded Knee Massacre: A Wathe and true ghost shirt that Nirushaaki wears under her regular clothes, taking the form of what feels like an American Indian tribal outfit. It belonged to an American Indian who survived a massacre due to pure luck and being shielded by his companions, but the survivor's lies about it caused it to be cursed. Predominantly white but old and dirty, the shirt looks like it's bursting at the seams in many places and has many tassels dangling from its lower fringe which barely reach Nirushaaki's thighs in length. The effects of the Wathe are maximized when it has the most contact with the wearer's bare skin. Its power renders all attacks from the front and sides completely ineffective, despite Nirushaaki being pierced by cursed swords she didn’t shed a single drop of blood or suffer any damage, and the swords slid off her body harmlessly when she moved. However, its curse makes it so any attack to the back will result in death, no matter how minor; and the protection obviously only extends to the parts of the owner's body covered by its fabric. Additionally, due to the origins of its curse, it's mentioned that it probably possesses full immunity against bullets, no matter the direction they come from. Three Masks Passed Down by the Nadengpayaroo: A Wathe taking the form of a set of three masks similar to a jungle shaman's, possessing dual qualities of primitive vivid colors and modest simplicity. They were passed down for generations in a certain Asian tribe as a ritual artifact to govern three spirits ruling the past, present and future in ceremonies using powerful drugs and narcotics. The three masks are strung together using something similar to a circlet which Nirushaaki wears on her head, and the ring can be rotated at will to quickly switch the currently worn mask. Taken collectively, the masks have the power to see through the user's time. Its curse is twofold, it causes a gradual loss of vision on the owner when they aren't wearing the masks and it forces the user to constantly consume drugs and narcotics. * Ionyomott of the Past: A mask with an angry expression. "This spirit knows the past leading to the future." This mask will absorb a small portion of the strength of slain enemies and supply the wearer with the stored power, raising their overall arm strength, agility, reflexes and endurance. * Rew of the Present: A mask with a sad expression. "This spirit knows the present sitting over the past." This mask gives the wearer the ability to instantaneously teleport to a location they have visited in the recent past, within several minutes. * Tutasgai of the Future: A mask with a smiling expression. "This spirit knows the future gazed at by the present." This mask gives the wearer the ability to see the future positions of every person within their field of vision, up to a few minutes later, as a form of limited precognition. Self-hypnotism: Nirushaaki is skilled in using hypnotism as a form of self-brainwashing, a skill she uses to control her own personality while taking on a fake identity, completely changing her posture, presence and way of speaking to deceive others. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9